Screws
by Comycat1987
Summary: Squad 7 has been given their first mission without their mentor- help two mechanics transport materials. Although the mission seems easy at first, it quickly evolves into a desperate fight for survival. (OC warning. Stupid summary, I know.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or its characters. Also know this is for mature audiences. That is why it is rated T. Things are on the verge of getting very, VERY nasty. This is the first time a situation like this has come up in my writing 0-0**

 **This is just some random thing I wrote. I couldn't find a place to fit it in my main fanfic, Fire and Ice, so I decided to make it a two part story.p This includes my OC, so be warned! This sucks and is probably very boring, but yolo, right? I feel it might go one a little before any action takes place. But nothing is perfect. You can only get better by practicing! XD I hope one of you can find the least bit of enjoyment out of this piece of crap!**

It was early morning, and a certain team of ninja were ready to receive their daily mission.

"You guys will be doing a mission on your own today." Kakashi told his students as they approached the Hokage's office.

Naruto's eyes lit up with interest.

"What! Really? Wow, what is it! Are we delivering a secret document? Penetrating an enemy base?"

Sakura groaned and rubbed her nose. "If we are doing a mission without Kakashi-sensei, it's not going to be anything like that. Calm down."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Why not! I can handle it! Better then Sasuke can!"

"In your dreams, dobe."

"What was that! I can beat you with my hands in a ramen bowl!"

"Guys, not now. Save the arguing for after the mission." Kakashi said uncomfortably, feeling the gaze of some jounin shift to his students loud chatter.

"Kakashi sensei, what is our mission, exactly?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I was trying to ask before!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know the details, but your job is to help transport materials for some folks. They have work to do, and they can't transport the materials alone."

"Oh… So we're acting as carts! Lame!" Naruto complained, stomping into the Hokage's office.

"Why can't you come with us?" Ice asked quietly while tugging at the leaf headband around her neck. Ice was a small girl slightly shorter than Sasuke. She had messy gray hair that went to her shoulders, animal like green eyes, and a rather petite structure. She was not a normal girl, however. She had black wolf ears on her head in place of normal human ones, and a black and white tail that was currently pressed against her thigh.

"There is a matter that requires us jounin. So I can't go with you guys today. It's nothing you shouldn't be able to handle."

Ice looked up at her sensei fearfully. _Still… What if something happens? It's safer if you go… This sucks…_

"Kakashi. The other jounin are gathered in the main lobby. Please go join them." Iruka said as Kakashi walked in. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright. You guys behave yourselves. Sakura, make sure these two don't kill and eat each other while I'm gone. And on that note, make sure Ice doesn't eat anything weird."

"Sure, sensei!" Sakura chirped as her sensei left the room.

Naruto was fuming. "I don't need to be baby sat! And why her!"

Sakura's eyes flashed. "Because! I'm the most mature in the group!"

"You are not. Right Ice?" Naruto turned to Ice, who jumped.

"…."

"Ice? Come on, back me up here!" Naruto begged.

"Ice knows the truth. Riiiiiiiiiight?" Ice gulped as Sakura cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Ummm…. Sakura's the most mature… I guess…" She stuttered while throwing a 'please don't beat the sh*t out of me' look. She moved behind Sasuke, who was currently staring out the nearest window with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. You guys have been assigned to help two mechanics transport materials to some abandoned place. They apparently plan to try to revive it with new technology, and get it running again."

Naruto was not satisfied. "Doesn't sound very exciting. Why can't we have a good mission!"

"When you can stop transforming into naked women, then I can talk to the Hokage about getting you a good mission."

"You mean like… THIS!"

Naruto went up in a cloud of smoke, and the smoke cleared to reveal said naked woman.

"Naruto! Ugh, that's not okay!" Sakura screamed furiously.

Iruka looked away, trying to stop the blood from gushing from his nose. "You little…."

Sasuke left the room without a word. Ice stared at the transformation with a poker face. (XD)

Naruto reverted back to plain, male, fully clothed Naruto. "Hahaha! Got ya good, didn't I!"

"Stop the tricks, you little son of a-"

"Hey, we're here!"

Iruka was cut off by a young voice. The voice belonged to a tall, skinny teenager with messy red hair and blue eyes who stood in the doorway. He looked around eighteen. A smaller, older, more well built man stood with him, with short black hair and stubble adorning his face.

The room was filled with an awkward silence for a few seconds as everyone stared each other down for a few seconds.

"Hey! Are you the guys who hired us?!" Naruto finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Are you helping some mysterious men transport supplies?" The redhead asked.

"Uh, yes. Welcome. These are the ninja your looking for." Iruka said politely, scratching his head nervously.

Sasuke entered the room again, upon double checking there were no more naked women present.

"Kay then! My name is Yuto Takeuchi, and my partner here is Ryosuke Tsukuda!"

(If anyone can figure out the references with those two names, I will love you forever! Okay, Not really… But hint- it has something to do with Shonen jump magazines!)

The shorter man raised his arm in greeting, remaining silent. His dull blue eyes scanned the room carefully.

"My names Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto said while pointing at his chest in pride.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"…" Sasuke was throwing a very unhealthy glare at the shorter man.

"Sasuke, introduce yourself to these gentlemen."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke muttered crossly. He still kept his suspicious glare. _I know him…_

"Hah! Well, nice to… Wait, who are you?" Yuto stopped and pointed at Ice, who shrank back.

"… I'm Ice…"

"… Ice… That's your name…" Yuto said skeptically.

"Yeah…"

"… Okaaaaaaay then. Not my place to judge." Yuto stared at her black ears without another word. Ice shuffled uncomfortably. _Please stop looking at me! I didn't do anything to you! Well, I guess I do look kinda funny to an outsider… Everyone around here is used to it by now… meh…_

Ryosuke finally spoke. "Are we gonna stare at each other like love doves or are we gonna get some work done?"

Yuto laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure sure. We'll take you guys to our stuff."

Ryosuke left without a second glance, leading the way. Yuto followed, but slowed down so he could talk to the others.

"Hey! So, what are you guys, anyway? You look a little young to be fully fledged ninja or whatever."

"Huh?! Whatcha talking about! I'm the best ninja there is, pal!"

Sakura threw Naruto a glare. "Ignore him. We are ninja, but we're only Genin. You've heard of the ninja ranking system, haven't you?"

Yuto shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Where we come from, we don't have ninja."

"No ninja? At all?" Ice asked suddenly, slightly surprised.

Yuto smiled. "Yeah. We come from a continent far away. We don't have ninja there. We have soldiers, who use bows and swords and guns. Though I haven't been there since I was eight, Ryosuke and I lived at the edge of the land of fire. So I don't know much about you ninja."

"Guns?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"I've seen them before…" Ice looked away. "Hunters in the land of snow would use them. They are like long metal sticks that shoot a little ball really hard. They aren't very efficient, though. And they can be dangerous if one does not use it properly. That, and they are expensive. Not very good for combat. Decent for killing game, though."

"Hmmmm… " Naruto tilted his head. "Sounds kinda stupid to me."

"The guns where I come from are a little more developed. Not by much though. But they can seriously injure a man. If you encounter one someday, be careful. Anyway… Can you tell me about the ninja stuff?"

"We are Genin, or the lowest ranking ninja. Then there are Chunin, then elite ninja Jounin. The leader of them all is the Hokage, or the highest ranking ninja. Other lands have different Kage, like the Mizukage or the Kazekage." Sakura explained.

"Oh! I see! So you guys aren't very tough then."

Naruto started jumping up and down. "Hey! I'm the best there is, believe it! I just have t had a chance to work up the ranks yet! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Just you watch!"

"Sure. It'll take hard work, but maybe you'll get there. I'll be watching." Yuto laughed.

Ice's ears flicked as they walked outside into the sun. _Hey… This Yuto guy isn't so bad… His friend is, though. Why was Sasuke looking at him like that?_

Yuto turned to look at Ice.

"Hey, can you tell me what those are an your head? Why are you wearing cat ears?"

Ice growled and frowned.

"I am not a stupid, filthy, pathetic feline! I'm a wolf! And these are ears." Ice pointed at them for emphasis and pricked them forward.

Yuto stared at them blankly. "Uhhhh… How are those real? And what's so bad about cats?"

"She has a problem with cats… And basically every other living animal."

"…" Ice frowned at the older teen, remaining silent. _Maybe I don't like this guy so much…_

Yuto shrugged. "Hm, whatever. Just curious. I'm a cat person. Oh, cats are so adorable and fluffy!" Yuto hugged the air as if it were a cat.

Ice stuck her tongue out at Yuto and looked away.

"Are we almost there?" Naruto asked, kicking a pebble.

"Naruto, we've been walking for a minute."

"Yeah. It's at the gate." Yuto replied.

By the time they reached the gate, Ryosuke had pulled out multiple bags, each looking rather heavy. He stared at the ninja expectantly.

"Well? Pick up some bags and let's go."

Naruto ran to the biggest one, and after some difficulty positioned it on his back.

"I get this one, I get this one!"

"Naruto, are you sure you're not going to complain halfway through that it's too heavy."

"Nothing's too heavy for me. Believe it!"

Sakura sighed and picked up the nearest bag. It's contents rattled as she shook it.

"What's in all these, anyways?"

"That one has screws and bolts and stuff." Yuto pointed at the bag in Sakura's hands. "The one blondie has is full of machine parts. That one over there has a generator, those two have tools, that one has more parts and this one has food and other supplies."

"Why can't you just rent a horse cart to do this?" Naruto whined.

"Because number one, Ryosuke has a phobia of horses. Number two, we need it carried inside and around the place. We would do it ourselves, but as you can see there's far too much for us manly men."

Naruto burst out into laughter. "Hah, who's scared of horses?! And manly man? More like twig man!"

"Naruto, be nice!" Sakura scolded. _Cha! He's right! That guy has no muscle!_

Yuto laughed along good heartedly, while Ryosuke growled and looked away. "Yeah, I've never been much for body building. I'm stronger than I look, though! Trust me! This line of work isn't for little girly mans. As for him, he was kicked by a horse when he was real young. Been scared of 'em ever since."

"Awww, but horses are cute!" Naruto said.

"And think about what would happen if her and a horse were in the same area." Sasuke growled and pointed at Ice. Ice's ears flattened against her head as she stared at Sasuke with wide green eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be very pretty…" Naruto mused. "There would be no horse left by the time this was done."

Ice fiddled with her headband. _Meh! Horses are mean… But I wouldn't hurt it if you didn't want me to, Sasuke…_

"Can we get going now?" Ryosuke asked impatiently.

"Yah, yah, calm your balls Ryo. We'll get going. The rest of you pick up bags. I got this one…"

…

The group of six had walked till the sun was high in the sky before settling down to eat lunch. True to Sakura's suspicions, Naruto had started complaining early on, and was now trying to catch his breath as everyone prepared whatever they had brought.

"Huff… Hugh….. Oh… I forgot to pack a lunch…" Naruto said, seeing Sakura pull out a bag with a sandwich in it.

"Well, you should of. I'm not feeding you." Sakura growled.

"Awwww…" Naruto started drooling. "But I'm so hungry!"

"It's fine, blondie. I got some extra stuff here." Yuto said, holding out a lunch box.

"Aw yeah! Thanks! Though you could stop calling me blondie…"

Sasuke was currently eating a tomato, giving Ryosuke a death glare as the older man leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you want one too?" Yuto asked, holding out a box to Ice. Ice backed away and shook her head.

"…no…"

Yuto's brow raised. "You sure? You look like you need some more meat on your bones, kiddo. That and it's a long walk to the site."

"… I don't want to eat anything from you…" Ice said bluntly.

Sakura sighed. "Ice, can you be a little nicer? I know you're a paranoid jerk, but you don't have to be so mean about it. Excuse her, Yuto. She didn't mean it personally, she's just a bit… Shy…"

"Yeah right. Shy is an understatement." Naruto chuckled.

Yuto shrugged. "Hey, It's fine. I'm not the one who's gonna be hungry. I'll have this one here, just in case."

Sasuke closed his eyes, growling softly. _Why me…_

Sasuke reached into his bag, grabbed his two other tomatoes, and chucked the bag and the rest of its contents at Ice. Ice yelped and scrambled out of the way. She hit behind a tree, fearful of the Uchiha's wrath.

"Ummm…. Sasuke, why did you throw your lunch at her?"

Sasuke huffed and dug into his second tomato.

"I packed the wrong kind of sandwich."

"I don't think that warrants you to throw it at her. What did she do?" Yuto said.

"If I was planning to hurt someone, I would have thrown it at Naruto. And I regret not doing so."

"Oh really! How about this!" Naruto threw his empty lunch box at the Uchiha, hitting him in the head with a clunk. Sasuke stiffened.

"Naruto!" Sakura leaned over and smacked him on the head. "Don't throw stuff at Sasuke! It's not nice!"

"Owww, you didn't have to hit me! And he's being an asshole!"

"… You have a death wish, dobe?"

"No, but I have a death note!" Naruto answered.

"Wrong fandom."

"Oh Yeah… But I can kick your ass any day!"

Yuto chuckled and pumped his fists. "Fight fight fight!"

"Do not encourage them! And stop it! Kakashi sensei put me in charge for this reason!" Sakura yelled.

One of Ryosuke's eyes opened. "Keep it down!"

"Awww, Ryosuke, stop being a grump." Yuto asked teasingly.

"I'm gonna clobber you in the head with a rusty wrench if you don't shut it!" He snapped back.

"Fine fine. Guys, keep it down. Mr.I act like I have a porcupine up my hole is ready to have a fit."

Naruto was still holding his head where Sakura had hit it, glaring at his rival. Sasuke closed his eye and resumed eating his tomatoes. Once everything was quiet for a few seconds, Ice stuck her head out from behind the tree where she was hiding. She gave the area a quick check before walking Over to Sasuke's bag and picking it up. She held it out to him.

"…here…"

"I don't want it."

"…then what do you want me to do with it?"

"I don't care. Eat it. Feed it to the birds. Throw it at Naruto. I don't care."

"Okay…" Ice blinked a few times before going back to her spot. _I guess I'll eat it… As long as it isn't spicy. Meh, I don't know what's been up with me lately. I've been more skittish than usual…_

Ice reached into the bag and pulled out a turkey sandwich, as well as a few rice balls. She sniffed them curiously.

"You may want a drink with those."

"I thought so…" Ice sighed. She put them on the bag.

"… Pathetic."

"I don't like spicy food!" Ice whined.

"Yeah Sasuke. You use a ridiculous amount of spice in your food." Naruto said, sticking his tongue out.

"How would you know?"

"I… Maybe stole his lunch once?"

"Naruto…"

"I won't do it again, I swear! I felt like my mouth was gonna burn off!"

…

The group had continued their journey once everyone had eaten. The sky was beginning to turn pink as the sun started to set. The air was getting cooler and cooler. Sakura looked at the sky.

"That went quickly… This is an overnight mission?"

Yuto fiddled with his shirt collar. "Yeah. I forgot to mention that… Don't worry, I have sleeping bags. But I'm gonna need you guys awake. Maybe take turns helping us move the tools?"

"You guys are working in the dark?"

"We need to get this done quickly. We're on a tight schedule. We need the main system up and running as soon as possible."

"Why?" Naruto asked loudly. "And what is it you're trying to get running again?"

"We are being paid to get the main system up in an old factory and company place . They want us to do that and get stuff checked out before they hire a crew and stuff to fix the place up completely. They aren't gonna waste the money on that if we can't get certain stuff working. It wouldn't be worth their time. And I really need this pay."

Yuto looked away.

Sakura nodded. "I see. So your employers want you to see if it's salvageable or not?"

"Yeah. They have their doubts. I have mine as well. The only one who thinks its worth it is Yuto here. He spent months talking it into old Soma." Ryosuke said.

"Yeah…" Yuto rubbed his neck. "It's dads old place, why shouldn't I? It's the best way to get money to fix moms injury, am I right? "

"It's a risky way, Yuto. You shouldn't have listened to that woman of yours and went and got some more stable job."

Yuto laughed loudly.

"Heh, you want to talk about stable jobs, Ryo? Very funny. You have had more jobs than a bird has feathers."

"I have a question." Sasuke butted in, ending the two's conversation.

"You. Did you ever work for the Uchiha clan?"

Ryosuke looked at the Uchiha.

"Think it rings a bell. What for, kid?"

"There was a man working on one of the main halls of the Uchiha clan, before he mysteriously vanished. Three days before the clan was slaughtered." Sasuke's eyes were dark.

"Oh, you mean that pipe leakage? What do you mean by ' vanish'? I was told to stop working there."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, then at Ryosuke. "What's going on?" She whispered to Naruto, Who just shrugged. "Beats me."

"Not according to the others. Who told you to stop working?"

"This tall fellow with somewhat long black hair. He came to me and told me there were orders for me to stop working. Paid me and told me to go." Ryosuke answered, rubbing his chin.

Sasuke's gaze darkened even more. "What was his name?"

"Never told me. Though he looked like you, now that I think. Though you all looked quite similar. What's this about, kid?" The older man was starting to sound irritated again,

Sasuke growled, his hand forming a fist. "That's enough. I know what I need to know." Each word was full of rage. Ice looked at him nervously.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Naruto finally asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke answered bitterly.

"But we were standing here the whole time!" Naruto protested.

"I think he wants to be left alone…" Ice said quietly. _Sasuke… Hearing something like this upset him…_

Sakura looked at her teammate worriedly. "Yeah. I think Ice is right. Let's just forget this happened and go."

"But-"

"Yeah! The site is just over that hill." Yuto cut Naruto off, pointing at a rise in the path in the distance.

"Let's go." Ryosuke demanded briskly, walking without waiting for a reply. Yuto sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, you old grump."

Ryosuke stopped momentarily.

"I'm supposed to say that about you, Yuto."

Yuto smiled. "Eh, I don't think so. You're so grumpy you're gonna give yourself an ulcer."

Naruto was pouting, still mad at not being able to figure out what Sasuke was talking about. Sakura joined in a carefree conversation with Yuto. Sasuke kept his distance, staring at the ground. Ice stopped and opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it and shut her mouth.

A cool breeze echoed through the air, making the trees rustle slightly. Ice raised her nose to the wind, detecting a musky, decaying scent. _That must mean it's close._

"There it is." Yuto said as they reached the top of the hill. The land gave in sharply, going down to a small creek. Past the creek was a thin forest, and a large building sat near the center. It was the size of a school.

"Woah. That place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Your supposed to get that place fixed by yourselves?"

"Not all of it. Just the main systems. Like power. And we need to check some other stuff."

Yuto stared into the distance with a wide grin on his face. Ryosuke chuckled softly.

"Heh, you should see your face. Happy to see your old mans place after so many years?"

Yuto laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess. Been awhile."

"Your dad owned that place?" Sakura asked, setting her bag down.

"Yeah. He was a mechanic and an inventor. He made that place a while ago. Then he met my mom, moved back to her homelands, then we moved back here when war hit, then he started working in this place again. Complicated."

"Why did he stop again?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, it's none of your business!"

"Hey, it's chill. I'm an open person. He… Kinda retired. Permanently. Electric accident."

"Oh…"

"I apologize for Naruto's rudeness." Sakura did an apologetic bow.

"Like I said, I'm an open person."

"Too open for your own good." Ryosuke said with a huff.

"Shut up, you old dog."

The group countinued walking, crossing the creek and walking through the forest. The bridge to cross the creek was still intact, but the path through the forest was overgrown from years of neglect. The large bag on Naruto's bag got caught on many branches, causing the blonde to get stuck multiple times.

"Aiiiiiieeee… Any more and I'll be a walking tree…" Naruto huffed while picking off twigs from the bag.

"How do you think I feel! At least you have pants! I hate shorts so much right now… My legs are going to sting for days." Sakura moaned and looked down at her scratched legs.

"I hope I don't get ticks."

"Naruto! Don't step there!" Ice shouted suddenly. Naruto froze.

"Where?"

Ice picked up a stick and poked the ground in front of Naruto. A metal trap snapped shut in an instant, causing everyone to jump.

"Woah! That would have hurt! Thanks!"

Ice bent down, looking at it closely.

"You said this place was abandoned, right? If this place was abandoned, why would there be a fresh trap set here. It's pretty new, because it has no rust on it. And I can see bloodstains on it. Some unlucky fox or something." (And this is why Kurama doesn't have a wife.)

Yuto looked at the trap thoughtfully. "Yeah. No one should have been here for years."

Ryosuke snorted. "Probably some lousy poacher. This land still belongs to Yuto's mother, but obviously no one has been here to guard it."

Ice looked up nervously. "I hope so…"

"Ice? Since you know how to spot these traps, maybe you should lead?" Sakura suggested.

"…sure."

Ice got up, taking a stick with her, and began walking. She moved through the forest much more nimbly and with much more experience then the others. She found another metal trap right before the clearing that lead to the entrance of the building.

Ice walked into the clearing, followed by Yuto and Sakura. Naruto was still caught on another branch, screaming in rage. Sasuke was stuck behind him.

"Hurry up and get untangled, idiot."

"You try this! You wouldn't get half as far as me!" Naruto screamed.

"Shhhhhh…" Ice hushed.

"What?"

"You're being too loud."

"No one is here! I can be as loud as I want."

"You are going to attract coyotes." (I do not know if Japan has coyotes. Just assume they do!)

"Oh… I can handle some coyotes! Believe it!"

"This place has really had it, hasn't it." Yuto mused, ignoring the raging Naruto. The metal doors were caked in rust, and the walls of the structure had many holes in it. There was a large broken window nearby, the glass seeming to glow in the dissipating light.. Ryosuke examined the doors before walking over to the window.

"Those doors don't look like they are gonna budge. We can go in through here. It's big enough."

Naruto finally got free from the branch, walking halfway into the clearing before collapsing.

"Ugh…. Huff… When do I get to put this crap down?"

Yuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. "When we get inside. Hey, Ryo. You have the map?"

"Yeah. Right here."

Ryosuke pulled a roll of papers from his belt, then another paper from those. He opened the paper, revealing a neat map of the building. Sakura looked at it curiously while Yuto shined the flashlight on it. An owl hooted in the distance.

"I think we should start here." Yuto said, pointing at a room in the far right corner.

"The outlets there reach into the rest of the building. That way we can start there and work our way along this path till we get to the center control, then work along the office routes."

Ryosuke nodded. "Then we can take a look at the security systems and see how bad the monitors are."

"So we have a plan?"

"Yep."

"Alright guys!" Yuto said, waving his arm. "In we go!"

"Do we get dinner?" Naruto whined.

"I have plenty of food packed, and we can get the a heating track running so we can cook."

"My parents are gonna freak…" Sakura looked up at the darkening sky. "They don't know I had an overnight mission. We were gonna have a family reunion today."

"Then it's good your not there, right? I have so many cousins and stuff I can't keep track of them. Then my mom will tell me to take something to someone or other, and I'll be like "mom, I never heard of this person in my life. We have too many damn relatives!" Heh, family reunions are the worst." Yuto laughed.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Everyone has those cousins or somethings they never heard about."

"Not everybody…" Naruto muttered.

"Trust me. One day you'll find one. They are inescapable."

"Creepy unknown relatives." Ryosuke muttered as he climbed through the window. He pulled out the glass that was still sticking out of the bottom as he went in. "Careful not to cut yourself."

"Yeah yeah, pops. Hey, shine your flash here so I can see."

Ryosuke pulled out a flashlight and shone it one the window as Yuto climbed through. "Alright, now you guys."

Ice leaped through, her feet creating an echo as they hit the floor. Sakura climbed through next, then Sasuke. Naruto was last, and fell as he climbed through. He said something along the lines of "dammit." But someone talking into a floor is not very audible. (XD)

Yuto reached into his bag and pulled out four more flashlights. "Alright, here you go. Don't waste the battery, cause we only have one pack and we need those for when we are working. I also have two lanterns, but I don't know if I will need both or not."

Ice walked past Yuto without receiving a flashlight, looking around curiously. Moss grew in the cracks in the floor. They appeared to be in a lobby of sorts, dirty brown benches lining the walls and a reception desk in the corner. The door was missing from the hallway at the far side of the room. There was a door to the right of them, though it was heavily damaged.

"Hey, you gonna grab one of these?"

Ice turned to Yuto, who was shaking a flashlight in front of her.

"…no…"

"Hope you can see in the dark, fluffy."

Ryosuke started walking towards the hallway at the far side of the room, dust dancing in the light of his flashlight.

"This way. Watch your step."

Naruto moaned as he was forced to get off the floor or be left behind. "Wait for me!"

Their footsteps echoed through the building as they countinued on. The air grew thicker and colder, and the musty stench of abandonment grew steadily stronger. The walls, now made of a different material, had patches of mold on them. The hallway went on for a long way, hardly branching at all, before coming to a large room with many different hallways leading from it.

"… Boxes." Naruto said, pointing his flashlight at the rectangular structures that littered the room.

"Yes, boxes. Wow."

"Come on." Ryosuke said, motioning to a hallway to the right. It was pitch black now, and the only way of seeing was with the flashlights.

"How are you gonna work on what you need to work on without light?" Naruto asked while making a shape with his hand in front of the flashlight so it showed on the wall.

"Like I said, we have lanterns. And the first thing we are gonna do is get the lights up."

"I hope the electrical pipes still work. They turned the main on before we left, but who knows if it reaches here." Ryosuke said.

"It would suck, wouldn't it."

"Yes it would. It would suck a lot."

Ice was still looking around curiously, her eyes creating a faint green glow.

 _I… Think I smell fresh scents… I don't know, though. I can't smell much over the stench of this place, but… I don't know…_

She slowed down so she walked beside Sasuke. He had not said a word since entering the building, and stared straight ahead with the flashlight.

"Hey… Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to Ice.

"What?"

"I think I… Smell someone. I can't be sure, but… I have a bad feeling. Do you think someone could be here?"

"No. This place is far to gone for someone to be here. Especially at night."

Ice held her arm nervously.

"I guess…"

Sasuke sighed. "But anything is possible. Keep your guard up. But don't tell the others."

Ice blinked, surprised.

"Why? Shouldn't they know?"

"No. Sakura would get scared, Naruto would start being a moron, and if there is someone here they would know we know."

"Okay… If you think I should…"

Sasuke stared at her a moment longer before looking forward again, considering the conversation over with.

For what seemed like forever the group of six traversed the building, walking through pitch black halls and dark rooms. By the time they reached the room they needed to, Sakura was shivering from the cold.

"Alright, it says we're here. I'll take out the lanterns. Yuto, you go find the panel."

Yuto put his bag down and started searching the room, flashing his light on the walls and examining them carefully. Ryosuke reached into Yuto's bag and pulled out two large lanterns.

"Alright, set your bags over by Yuto. When he finds the panel he'll come over here and take out whatever you need."

Naruto happily dumped his bag by Yuto before collapsing to the floor. "Finally! I get to ditch that damn bag! Freedom!" Naruto's loud voice echoed through the halls.

"This place is creepy. And cold." Sakura complained, rubbing her bare arms.

"Found it!" Yuto shouted, waving his flashlight.

"Good. Now get over here and get everything situated while I get the lights working."

Ryosuke carried a lantern over to where Yuto was standing, as well as a bag of tools. Yuto went back to where the four ninja stood and started rustling through his supply bag.

"I have sleeping bags here. You can sit on them, but don't go to sleep. At least, not all of you. I'm not sure how long we will be working in this room, but I'd say for two hours tops. There is also food in here to. Feel free to take a box each. And blankets if you're cold. Ryosuke should get the lights working soon, if all the electrical stuff working properly."

"Hey, can we make a fire?" Naruto asked.

" that sounds safe." Sakura muttered.

"Uhhhh, no."

"But the floor isn't wood!"

"Where would all that smoke go? And what are you going to fuel it with?"

"Boxes."

"We're ninja, not hobos. We can handle a little chill." Sasuke growled.

"Well, depending on your definition of hobo." Sasuke added, glancing at Ice.

"Come on! A tree counts as a home!"

"But it would be so much better if we- LIGHT!" Naruto yelled as the lights suddenly flickered on, shielding his eyes.

Ryosuke looked down from a ladder. "Guess I should have warned you guys."

"My eyes are burning! Halp! Halp me!"

"Naruto, grow up. It's just a little… Uncomfortable after being in the dark."

Yuto glanced down the hallway. "Looks like it doesn't reach everywhere. We don't need to fix that at the moment, though. We just need to work on the stuff in here. Ryosuke, which wall is it in?"

"That one over there. It's weak enough already, so it won't take much to bring it down."

Naruto shot up suddenly "Hey, I need to go pee!"

"Oh boy…"

…

After showing Naruto the nearest bathroom (that didn't even work) Yuto and Ryosuke started working while the four ninja waited for their next task. Sakura was currently brushing her hair while Naruto snored away despite Yuto's warning. Sasuke sat against a wall, Ice sitting in a corner to his left. Her ears had picked up sounds like a dog's paws clicking on a smooth floor, but decided it was not worth saying anything about and kept her insecurities to herself. This place put her on edge, however, and no matter how many times she told herself nothing would happen her fear never diminished.

"Hey, I think we got it working. Despite a few initial problems it actually went quite well. Yuto here may have been right." Ryosuke said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Since when am I not right?" Yuto teased, putting some tools back in their proper bag.

"Okay. Ryo and I have decided to split up so we can each check the individual systems faster. They both lead to the central room, so we are gonna meet up there. So we are gonna have groups of three."

"I wanna be with Sasuke!" Sakura said suddenly, jumping up.

"Humph. And you say you're mature?" Naruto muttered.

"Come again?"

"Whoops, sorry, nothing Sakura! Nothing at all!"

"Good."

"You two go with Yuto." Ryosuke pointed at Ice and Sasuke. "You two are the ones being quiet I'm taking these little turds and teaching them the meaning of that word." He motioned to Sakura and Naruto.

"Im not a turd! You're a turd! And I am being quiet! You want to hear me be loud? Huh? This future Hokage will blow your eardrums out! Though…. I'm happy I get to be with Sakura… Heheh…."

"Why can't I be with Sasuke! It's not fair! Why does she get to go with him?! She's gonna eat him!"

Ice looked at Sakura blankly. "No I'm not…"

Sakura growled in frustration and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Don't you want to go with me instead of her?"

"No."

"What!? Why?!"

"The same exact reason your going with Ryosuke in the first place. I want some quiet."

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Awwwwwwww…."

Yuto rubbed his nose. "Okay then… Shall we get to it?"

"Yeah. Common." Ryosuke started walking towards the hallway to the right.

"Grab one of the tool bags and that one right there."

"What about the sleeping bags and stuff?"

"We'll come back later."

Yuto waved his arm and jumped. "Okay! Follow the leader! I have this tool bag. One of you get that bag over there."

Ice's ears twitched as they picked up yet another faint clicking sound. _Ugh, it's gonna drive me crazy…_

Ice picked up the bag Yuto motioned to, grunting under its weight. _This one is heavier. Meh, this sucks…_

The hallway grew dark rather quickly, prompting Yuto to pull out his flashlight again. He constantly looked down at a piece of paper that he drew a copy of the map on, sometimes stopping to remove a panel on the wall and examine what was inside. He scribbled down notes with a ballpoint pen as he went.

"Hey, you guys need to talk some more. This is starting to feel like a ghost town here." Yuto commented while fiddling around with some wires inside a panel.

"…" Sasuke and Ice remained silent.

"Don't listen to Ryo. You guys _need_ to be loud. Ya'know, act like crazy teens. It's healthy!"

"…"

"Hello? Am I talking to a wall here?"

"…"

Yuto turned around to make sure the two ninja were still there.

"I know ninja are supposed to be quiet, but this is a little ridiculous. Are you guys dead or something?"

"…"

Ice put her bag down, her arm growing tired under the weight. _I don't want to talk to you._

Yuto's gaze searched the two teens faces curiously. "Do you guys hate me or something?"

"… Maybe…" Sasuke muttered.

"Kinda." Ice agreed.

"What did I do to you guys!? I'm the coolest guy around."

"…"

"Silent treatment again, huh?"

"…"

"Do you do this to everyone you meet? I hope not."

"…"

"Alright, I'm gonna talk until you guys start talking. Let the games begin!"

"No." Ice and Sauske said in unison. Yuto started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, so we talk now, do we? You two have one mind. I bet you would make a good, cute, quiet couple." Yuto winked teasingly.

"What?! No!" Sasuke's eye began twitching. "Where the hell do you get that?"

Ice blinked cluelessly.

"Well, a couple means two. So he's right. We are a couple. Right?"

Yuto snorted, putting his hand over his mouth trying desperately to contain his laughter.

Sasuke face palmed."That's not what he means! Dammit, your stupid!"

"It's not?"

"No! He means dating. Like, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But you are my friend! And you're a boy. So you are my boyfriend. I'm confused..."

Sauske had a strong urge to smash his head against the wall. "No! No no no! That's not what it means! I am not your boyfriend!"

Yuto's laughter escaped, and he started rolling on the floor.

"But you're my friend." Ice whined.

"First of all, when did this 'friendship' happen? Second of all, that is not what boyfriend means."

"What does it mean then? My whole life feels like a lie right now…"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I am NOT your boyfriend." Sauske moaned.

Ice whined again but didn't say anything else. _But you are my friend! I'm so confused… Why is it so funny, anyways?_

Yuto stood up, holding his gut. "Oh man, that was good. It hurts, but it was good. Okay, let's go. If we don't get a move on Ryosuke is going to kill me."

Sasuke glared at the redhead with deadly eyes as he started walking again, shining the flashlight on the floor. A single light shone ahead, making the place brighter. They went through many rooms, some lights working and some not.

Ice felt like she had forgotten something. She didn't know what, but it bugged her.

"Okay, we are almost there. If you want to set the bag down over on that cushion while I check this you can. I'll carry it the rest of the way, since this is the last place I need to check."

"…bag?" Ice flinched. Now she knew what was bugging her.

"Yeah. Bag. You have it, right?"

"…no…"

Sasuke sighed. Yuto scratched his head.

"But you had it earlier. Where did it go?"

"… I kinda left it somewhere…"

"Oh."

Ice tried to shrink. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's fine."

"You want me to go get it?"

"If you want. Don't get lost, though. It's not far, right?"

"I think so…"

"We can go get it after I check this if you want."

Ice looked away. _Dammit, why do I always screw up! Why can't I do something right?_

"No. I can get it."

"Okay. But take this flashlight."

Yuto handed her one of his flashlights- the one she rejected earlier. Ice hesitated before grabbing it from him.

"We'll be just down the hall. Ryosuke and the other two should be there as well." Yuto said, pointing down said hallway.

"…"

"I take that as a 'okay Yuto!'"

"…"

"Suit yourself." Yuto shrugged.

Ice began walking, glancing back at Sasuke before she left. He was glaring into space again. _Why does he always do that? It's like he can see corefhen or something…_ (corefhen: wolf speech. Means ancient spirits.)

Ice navigated the halls with ease, remembering the little things such as a piece of paper on the wall or a crates lying forgotten on the floor. She also had the fresh scent from when she, Sasuke, and Yuto had walked through. Once it got dark enough for her to have difficulty seeing, she turned on the flashlight. It took her a few moments to figure out how to turn it on, and she felt a little awkward with it, but it worked. She moved it steadily back and forth as she walked to assure she did not pass the bag.

Her footsteps echoed loudly, creating an empty feeling. Ice began to feel threatened. She started looking around her fearfully. _… Maybe I should have had them go with me…_

 _Sasuke said there was no one here… But he said to keep my guard up. Why? If there's no one here, then why would I need to keep my guard up?_

Ice shivered as a morbid thought entered her brain.

 _What if… it's not someone we don't know he wants me to look out for, but someone we know? Someone who hired us for this mission._

Ice stopped in her tracks.

 _What if Yuto and Ryosuke are here to kill us! Or are they after something else? Information? Hrrrrr…_

The more she thought about it, the more fearful she became.

 _Oh no…. What should I do?! Sasuke could be in danger… I need to go back!_

Ice turned around and prepared to run, only to hear a footstep. Close by.

Ice's body went tense. _What?! Who… Could it be one of them?! Are they here for me? Oh no…"_

There was another sound, the sound of something shuffling. Ice could not pinpoint it for some reason. Ice pulled out a Kunai with a shaky hand, letting out a wolf-like snarl.

"W-who's there! Show yourself…" Ice's voice betrayed her fear. She swallowed. _Yuto, Ryosuke, or something else, I won't let anyone hurt Sasuke or my teammates!_

"Heh, pathetic. And I thought I would have some fun for once."

Ice's ears stiffened. She did not recognize this voice. _It's not Yuto or Ryosuke… Who is it? No one should be here!_

Ice growled again. "Who are you?"

"Why would you want to know? You won't really have time to think on it. Because in a few seconds…"

Ice heard the sound of feet hitting the floor. She threw herself clumsily to the ground just in time to avoid a Kunai thrown her way. The weapon went hit the wall and fell to the ground with a clank. Ice turned and struggled to get up as fast as possible.

The person behind her was large, with a brown cloak that covered his shoulders and parted at his stomach, revealing many shining weapons strapped to his body. He had dirty olive green hair, and deep purple eyes that seemed to stare into the core of her being. He wore a ninja headband with a leaf symbol on it on his forehead, although a long slash went through the metal plate.

"Humph, and you call yourself a ninja." The man scoffed.

Ice's lip raised, showing off sharp fangs. Her grip on her Kunai grew stronger.

"Who are you!"

The man tilted his head, throwing her a wide smile.

"My, such trivial things. Very well. I'm Hitoshi Watsuki. You're in my place now. And you'll never leave."

Ice trembled, standing up.

"…what's with your headband?"

"I used to be the same as you, though not as cowardly- I was a leaf ninja. Pissing on cue, doing the dirty work for those snobs, working as part of a squad. But now I'm a rouge ninja, doing as I please and waiting for my chance to kill them all."

Hitoshi bend his neck, making it crack.

"It's been awhile since anyone stumbled upon this place. Can't have this, can we? Some little birds might just reveal my little secret, and make a big deal. Tsk tsk."

Hitoshi took a step forward. Ice took two steps back. _This is bad… I don't know if I can fight him or not… Maybe, but what if I can't? He'll kill me…_

"Did you hurt my teammates?" Ice asked fearfully.

"No, not yet. But don't worry, they'll join you later this evening. By dawn you'll all be lifeless little toys. But you'll be an interesting toy to play with, indeed. A monster toy, not to mention female. Oh, I will be having fun."

Ice cringed when he said monster, an old wound being hit. But the stab was far outweighed by the fear she felt. Danger radiated from this man. Ice took a few more steps back.

"Now now, I don't think so. You won't be running away before playtime, would you? That wouldn't be fun. You know, I'll keep you alive a little longer. The fun won't last if I kill you right away."

Ice felt sweat run down her face. She was on the verge of panic. _What do I do?! Sasuke and the others are not around… Maybe if I howl or scream, they'd hear me… But then this guy will just kill me and wait for them… Dammit… I don't know what to do!_

Ice was snapped from her thoughts by a knife thrown her way. She dodged with ease, but Hitoshi.

Hitoshi hit her hard in the head, sending her across the floor. She remained motionless for s few seconds, the pain immobilizing her. Black spots formed in her vision. _No… Can't… Need to get away…_

Just as Ice forced herself to get her hands under her she received a harsh kick to the ribs, making her make a sound that was halfway between a cry and a squeak. Ice tried to kick Hitoshi's feet from underneath him, but her leg was too weak to do anything. Hitoshi laughed and kicked her again.

"You are truly a pathetic little thing. That's why you have a squad of four. You're so weak you can't make a difference. The only reason you're kept around is as fodder bait. They kept you to use you when the time came, to sacrifice your life in place of theirs."

Ice stopped trying to gasp for breath, her eyes going wide. _Wh-what?_

"What… Do you mean?"

Hitoshi snorted. "You really think they keep you around out of the kindness of their hearts? They only do things if it gives them benefit. They don't like you. They aren't kind to you. They are using you. That's the reality of the world kid, there's no such thing as kindness and love. It's survival of the fittest, the smartest, the liars, the deceivers. Humans are more animal than animals themselves. You would know better than anyone else, wouldn't you? Being whatever the f*ck you are, you would know the reason people do things. They do it for power, for survival. That's why I'm rouge."

Ice stared at the ground in shock. _They… Don't… Is that true? Was I really… So naïve?_

Hitoshi kicked her again, sending her onto her back. Ice cried out weakly and coughed, tasting blood. _Dammit…_

Hitoshi bent down, crouching above her and placing a cold knife against her throat. Ice bit her lip, trying not to scream out.

"Oh don't worry, I'm keeping to my word of before. I still plan on getting a bit more fun out of you yet."

Ice stiffened as he stepped on one of her arms. She tried to make a sound, but Hitoshi placed his arm over her mouth, covering it. Panic welled in Ice's chest. _No! What is he doing?_

He used his knee to keep her other arm down as he lowered the knife to the rim of her gray shirt with a dark grin. "Well, first this needs to go."

Ice's eyes widened in terror. _He's going to… No! Stop!_

Ice used all her strength to bring her legs up and kick out, pushing Hitoshi off balance and removing his knee. Ice struggled as hard as she could, quickly bringing her hand up and swiping at his face in a panicked motion. Hitoshi cried out as her claw-like nails hit his eye and left deep gashes in his face, falling over. He slammed the knife down, stabbing her in the hip. Ice was so panicked she hardly felt the pain.

Ice scrambled to her feet and ran. She heard her enemy's furious yell as she fled, not worrying about _where_ she was going. The only thing she was worried about was getting as far away from him as possible.

 **This is so bad it's cringy. Whatever. Review if you feel like it. Part two coming soon.**


End file.
